Conventionally, when an individual shops for an item, the individual must mentally visualize what the item will look like in the environment that the individual intends to place the item. Often, the individual has difficulty imagining the item with proper dimensions and orientation. In some cases, the individual may purchase the item only to realize that the item does not ideally fit in the environment. As a result, the individual may end up returning the item or otherwise disposing of the item (e.g., sell, trade, give away).